Mirramourshipping: I Can Change For You
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Would you do anything to become what the one you love wants? Mirror Serena just went through a hard break-up with Mirror Ash, and now she wants to change... just for him. Mirramourshipping, MirrorChildhoodshipping, MAAMSL (Mirror Ash and Mirror Serena's Love), MirrorSatoSere, etc. Rated T for violence. Some possible heartbreak later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Just want to give a backstory on this.**

 **So, there aren't many fics for Mirramourshipping. Just one by taukam (or however you spell his name), I think. Well, I'm helping solve that problem with my own hands… er… fingers.**

 **Just a few notes:**

 **I will refer the 'Mirror' versions by their actual names.**

 **What happens here doesn't affect the 'real' pokemon world.**

 **So yeah. Have fun.**

 **Happy: Aye, sir!**

Chapter 1: Breaking Up

Serena looked at her boyfriend in shock.

No. Now her ex-boyfriend.

Just a few minutes ago, Ash Ketchum, a cowardly boy from the Kanto region, the boy she'd been dating, had asked if they could break up.

"Wh… what do you mean?!" she asked him, losing her alpha-female attitude.

Ash wrung his fingers together, obviously terrified about what he would say next.

"Th… thing is, Serena," he explained. "You're not very nice…"

Serena gasped.

She wasn't really surprised, but she didn't expect this. She always thought that he could survive it and someday toughen up like her.

Looks like she took the wrong turn.

"We can still be friends," Ash told her.

He nervously held his arms open, and she reluctantly hugged him back.

Ash Ketchum. The boy she'd been dating for months. Now it all crumbled.

She for once in her life, lost her bossy attitude and fell into silence.

They returned to Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu, and Dedenne. When Ash gave them the news, they weren't surprised.

 **(Please note that I don't remember Mirror Clemont and Bonnie well. Excuse me if I make small mistakes)**

"Well that's no surprise," Bonnie told him. "Isn't that right, brother dear?"

"I saw this coming, actually," Clemont told her.

Pikachu gave Serena a scornful look but paid her no other attention.

Ash went to Pikachu and told him, "Pikachu, she's still our friend. There's no reason to be so rude."

Pikachu gave him a similar but softer look.

"I'm sorry! Go ahead!" Ash told him, worried of being struck by a thunder bolt.

Pikachu shrugged and went off to battle some wild pokemon.

Serena paid no attention to this.

She may have been… admittedly abusive to Ash, but that didn't mean she didn't love him. She always saw the potential in him if he weren't so whiny. He could have been the master she'd always dreamed he'd be, like the Mirror Ash that had come from another dimension: brave, powerful, fearless, and caring.

If only she could change…

Wait.

 _Change…_

An idea popped into Serena's mind.

She could change, just for him. Not for Clemont or Bonnie or Pikachu. Just so she was nice to him and he would change his mind.

She put that in her mental list of goals: to learn to be nice to Ash so he could love her again.


	2. Expectations

**Sorry, but I'm probably not going to update for some time. Not in a Pokémon mood. The main way for me to update is for some Amourshipping moment (coughcoughMiettecough) shows its face or something. That, or I get enough support (not stuff like 'Update or I'm going to kill you') for continuing. Because really, I don't have much motivation, to be honest.**

 **But don't fret or whatever. I have a tiny trailer/teaser for you guys.**

"S… Serena?" Ash stammered, confused.

Serena kept getting closer, and Ash stepped back, terrified.

"P-please don't hit me!" he shouted.

Serena stopped, her face shadowed.

Then she flung her arms around his neck.

 **So yeah. Oh, BTW, response to a review, complaining about my avatar...**

 **Well, mate, here's what I have to say: I mentioned how I'm not in a Pokemanz mood or something. Well, I've been into other fanbases, including Inside Out, where my most popular fic is. I have to be open minded, you know?**


End file.
